1. Technical Field
This device relates to rear cross bars on horizontal rear discharge trailers that maintain the vertical and horizontal alignment of the trailer side walls under stress during rear unloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have consisted of a horizontally disposed cross bar affixed to the end upper corners of the side walls of the trailer. Horizontal rear discharge trailers can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,153 and 4,044,899.
Applicant knows of no relevant prior art that discloses a movable rear cross bar which is utilized in horizontally disposed discharge trailers of the type presently in use.